1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling display of a pop-up window, wherein the method is performed by the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copy machines, fax machines, and multi-function printers (MFPs) include a user interface (UI) screen for a user to control operations of the image forming apparatuses and/or input data. The UI screen enables the user to easily control the operations of an image forming apparatus. With development of science, hardware and software used in image forming apparatuses has developed, and thus functions for controlling the image forming apparatuses via UI screens are developing.
With the spread of smart devices, various print applications for controlling functions of image forming apparatuses have been developed, and thus it is possible to remotely control the image forming apparatuses by using the smart devices like the UI screens of the image forming apparatuses.